Datei Diskussion:Sternenkarte2.svg
also, laute ebay gibt die originaten die positionen von folgenden planeten/systemen genau an: *Tau Ceti *Wolf 359 *Rigel *Andoria *P'Jem *Babel *Vulkan *Terra Nova *Tellar *Sol/Erde (in der mitte der karte) folgendes meine ich bisher enziffert zu haben: *Vulcan liegt definitiv im "Alpha Eridani A"-System, wie im buch *Capella leigt definitiv im "Alpha Aurigae"-System, wie im buch *Alpha Caell kommt vor (unten rechts) *Alpha Hydri kommt vor (oben rechts) *Lambda Serpentis kommt vor (oben mitte) *Gamma Serpentis kommt vor (oben mitte) *Eta Coronae Borealis kommt vor (oben rechts) *53 Aquarii kommt vor (oben rechts) --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:16, 11. Mär 2007 (UTC) Diese Sterne stimmen imo in Position und Bezeichnung mit dem Sternenatlas überein: *ARCTURUS (Alpha Bootis) und FOMALHAUT (Alpha Piscis Australis) ---> stehen direkt übereinander. Die Länge der Namen, die Abstände im Vergleich und die Anzahl an Wörtern stimmen überein, ARCTURUS ist gut zu lesen (v.a. das A und das S, bei FOMALHAUT erkennt man das F, das Piscis Australis kann man lesen oben, *70 Virginis, (oben rechts auch nahe der Mitte) *Lalande 25372, die zwei L sind gut zu erkennen, die "2" auch (überhalb der Mitte) *VEGA (Alpha Lyrae), Das VEGA und das Lyrae sin gut zu lesen, alledring befindet sich der Stern im Buch etwas weiter links (oben links) *DRAYLAX (Alpha Comae Beren), das Draylax ist nicht zu erkennen und im Atlas steht Draylax (Diodem, Alpha Comae Beren). Alledrings handelt es sich von der Position her um den selben Stern und man kann das (Comae Beren gut herauslesen), jedoch befindet sich die Schrift im Atlas links vom Stern, auf der Karte rechts davon (oben nahe der Mitte) *Psi Serpentis, im Atlas steht SAURIA (Psi Serpentis), man kann das PSI und das "S" in Serpentis aber gut erkennen. (ganz oben) *Psi Piscis Australis, direkt über Psi Serpentis, anhand der Längenverhältnisse der Wörter und des "Psi" sehr gut herauslesbar *ALKAID (Eta Ursae Majoris), unten links, das ALKAID ist schwer zu lesen. von den Großbuchstaben und der länge des Wortes könnte es aber stimmen. Ursae Majoris ist gut erkennbar. *61 Ursae Majoris, unten, die "61" und das Majoris sind gut zu erkennen *SIRIUS (Alpha Canis Majoris), unten rechts und nahe der Mitte, das Alpha Canis Majoris und ist gut herauszulesen, das "S" am Ende des ersten Wortes (Sirius) ist zu lesen *CHARA (Beta Canum Venticorum), unten links, nahe der Mitte. Stimmt von der Wortlänge, großes "C" in Chara und in Canum sind zu erkennen *Van Maanens Star, direkt unter CHARA, nach Wortanzahl und Länge stimmts, "Star" ist gut zu lesen *DENEB (Deneb Kaitos, Beta 16 Cygni), unten links, im Atlas steht DENEB KAITOS (Beta 16 Cygni), Deneb ist aber beide male relat. gut zu lesen, bei Kaitos stimmt die Länge und man sieht das "s" am Ende des Wortes. Beta 16 Cygni ist gut zu lesen. Wunder-PILLE 00:27, 12. Mär 2007 (UTC) :so. danke für deine hilfe :) . ich wäre dir dankbar wenn du nochmal darüber kuckst ob alles stimmt: :*DRAYLAX (Alpha Comae Beren)... zumindest in meinem atlas steht vor "Alpha Comae Beren" der name "TENEEBIA"--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:54, 12. Mär 2007 (UTC) :*ALKAID (Eta Ursae Majoris), schau bitte beim nächsten upload ob ich es richtig platziert habe--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:00, 12. Mär 2007 (UTC) :Bin gerade bei jemandem zu Besuch und kann leider nicht in den Atlas schaun (hätt ich ihn mal mitgenommen^^). Ich versprech dir aber, das nochmal abzugleichen, wenn ich wieder zu Hause bin, so morgen abend oder Donnerstag früh. Gruß, Wunder-PILLE 10:16, 13. Mär 2007 (UTC) ::der übersichtlichkeit halber zitiere ich mal Kobi aus der ma/en. ich hoffe er nimmt es mir nicht übel: ::: it should be 47 Ursae Majoris, not 61 UMa. Also there are Iota Horologii (W 15 ly, S 1 ly), the yellow star with the line at circa 1 o'clock, 8 ly out is Delta Pavonis (in Star Charts Benzar), to its right is 59 Virginis, next on the 10 ly circle in yellow is 61 Vir(ginis), below Beta Hyi (Hydri) and then its a bit differntly arranged than in Star Charts, I would presume it should read "Porrima G Virginis"; then there is Alpha Mensae quite far away from the yellow dot it represents (the yellow one between two small blue left-up and two right-below). '' ::: ''Back to the 1 o'clock position, 15 ly out: Heze (Zeta Virginis); 5 ly to the right: Zeta Trianguli Australis (a bit covered by the star), a bit to its top: Gamma Tucanae. The stars on the right top corner are unlabelled except for Nu Octantis and Alpha Circini (which are both placed a bit wrong and too far to the left), they would be Epsilon Phoenicis (Romulus) and 1 Centauri. -- Thats the upper right quadrant I got so far. -- Kobi ::ich werde vermultich so gegen wochenende wieder dazu kommen irgentwas daran zu machen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:57, 14. Mär 2007 (UTC) @Shisma: *Ja, bei DRAYLAX habe ich mich vertan, ich wollte eigentlich Teneebia sagen, aber das kommt ja auf der Karte nicht vor (nur eben Alpha Comae Beren), genauso wie TENEEBIA nicht vorkommt (vielleicht aber Epsilon Indi, da wo im Atlas TENEEBIA (Epsilon Indi) vorkommen müsste. (von der Länge und Wortanzahl könnte es hinhauen, Ich glaube auch ein "Ep" am Anfang zu erkennen). *Zu ALKAID (Eta Ursae Majoris): Hast du zweimal drinnen, ich bezog mich auf den Blauen Stern. Die andere Stelle kann zumindest kein Eta Ursae Majoris sein, weil das entsprechende Wort für "Eta" zu lang ist. *In der Karte steht neben SOL (Earth) noch etwas in der Klammer, kanns aber nicht lesen. Nach "Terra" siehts mir auch nicht aus, was ich mir vosrstellen könnte. Wunder-PILLE 22:46, 18. Mär 2007 (UTC) Kleiner Fehler? Ist es Absicht, dass ALKAID (Eta Ursae Majoris) im unteren linken Quadranten doppelt vorhanden ist? 14:14, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :ich denke nicht. werde ich beim nächsten mal rausnehmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:41, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) Okay, ich hab mich schon gewundert. ^^ 15:27, 30. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Siehe auch: Diskussion:Beta Canum Venaticorum -- Cid Highwind 22:52, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC)